


If You Asked playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [1]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C





	If You Asked playlist

_1\. If You Asked by Longview (also on my Collide fanmix)_  
I'd stay for you/ I'd help you through/ Though your not mine/ Already knew/ I'd cheer you up/ If you felt down/ I'd make you smile/ I'd be around

_2\. Fall To Pieces by Velvet Revolver_  
I keep a journal of memories/ I'm feeling lonely/ I can't breathe/ I fall to pieces, I'm falling/ Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

_3\. Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan_  
It doesn't mean much/ It doesn't mean anything at all/ The life I've left behind me, is a cold room/ I've crossed the last line/ From where I can't return/ Where every step I took in faith betrayed me/ And led me from my home/ And sweet surrender/ Is all that I have to give


End file.
